True Kindness is Love
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: Luc had been going into the Muggle world to volunteer at an orphanage nearly every week for the last 10 years, trying to make up for his part in the War. How does he react to being recognized by one of the children? *don't own HP* QLFC S4 R6


**Beater 1: Write about a light character committing the sin of ENVY or a dark character demonstrating the virtue of KINDNESS.**

 **Optional prompts:**  
 **6 (dialogue) "Have I told you that I hate you recently?"**  
 **10 (quote) 'I have always known who you really are, and that's why I love you.' - Belle, Once Upon A Time**

 **True Kindness is Love**

His long, blond hair was pulled into a loose braid over his shoulder as he strode through the Alley toward the Leaky Cauldron. His robes shimmered as he passed through the barrier and they transfigured into a mid-thigh length Muggle raincoat. He cast a glance over his shoulder, but no one had noticed his departure. He grimaced and made his way through the dark pub and out into Muggle London. As he got further away from Diagon Alley, he slowly adopted his Muggle businessman persona. Lucius Malfoy slipped to the back of his mind and Luc Mallory came to the foreground.

He strode downtown to a building with high fences and a small parking lot. He pulled the sides of his coat in closer and huffed, lamenting that he couldn't cast a heating charm on himself. He stared at the fence with a sour look.

A short female bustled out of her car and stopped to stand next to him as he looked at the fence. "Come now, Luc. It's not so bad! We've been able to do so much since you started working with us!"

Luc started and looked down at the woman, "Hello, Renee. I just don't like the way it looks on the outside. Maybe I could get someone to come in and paint the front?"

Renee arched an eyebrow with a grin. "You know people that paint? Aren't you some corporate exec looking to get rid of a community service fine?"

Gray eyes rolled as he sighed, "Just because I own my company does not mean that I am here because of— because of community service!"

"Uh-huh. Whatever you say, buttercup." Renee grinned again and walked through the gates and into the building.

Luc stalked after Renee. "Buttercup? Is that meant to be a remark about my hair?"

Renee snorted as she hung her coat on the rack by the door, casually shoving the little shoes into line with her feet before walking in to go to her office. "I meant nothing of the sort," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Have I told you that I hate you recently?" Luc asked as he hung up his own coat.

"Not since last week, dear," came the snarky retort.

"Well, I do."

"Uuuuh-huh. Go see the children. It's why you've started coming here on your days off, in addition to weekends. Delia was asking for you yesterday."

Luc looked down the hall then back at Renee. "Delia spoke?"

Renee shook her head sadly. "She wrote it down. Her penmanship is improving, but I still can't get her to speak. You being here helps."

Luc frowned and started walking away. "Delia? Delia? I'm here for our lessons!"

Renee shook her head and started working as the blond man walked away.

Luc stopped in the doorway of the twelve year old girl's room. "Delia? Are you ready for our lessons, or would you like for me to just read to you today?"

Green-gray eyes looked up from a battered novel and landed on Luc before coming to rest once more on the book.

"Delia," Luc sighed and came into the room to sit on the windowsill.

Delia shook her head with a huff and glared at Luc. She held up a sheet of paper with bold words splashed across in slanted writing. 'You weren't here when I NEEDED you!'

"I was working. I couldn't leave the office, and even if I could, Ms. Renee didn't tell me you were asking for me until I got here today," Luc reasoned.

Delia wrote on the other side of the sheet. 'Working? That's your excuse. Figures. A Malfoy always hides.'

Luc read the words and paled. "What?"

Delia rolled her eyes and grabbed her notebook to keep writing. 'I don't have to explain myself to you, Lucius Malfoy. You're highly recognizable.'

Luc sputtered. "Recognizable? I started coming here because no one recognized me!"

'Ms. Renee knows who you are. She assumes that you're here to pay off a debt to society.' The words on the page felt damnable to Luc.

'Just go home, Lucius. You're not going to be teaching me anything today.' Delia tossed the notebook at the startled wizard and turned her attention back to her novel.

Luc clutched the notebook and stood shakily. He left the room swiftly, only remembering at the last moment to grab his coat as he left the building completely.

"I'll be back at a later date, Renee!"

Lucius made it back to Diagon Alley without incident. As he stepped through the barrier from the Leaky Cauldron into the Alley, his coat shimmered back into his standard, and absurdly expensive, robes. He hurried into the Ministry. He slowed down to his normal swagger and looked at the bulletin board with flyers posted for the changes made to each Department.

He sighed heavily and walked to the elevator to go to the Muggle Liaisons Office.

"Mr. Malfoy! We weren't expecting you here today," the Head's assistant said, standing stiffly behind her desk.

"No, I suspect not. I had a… problem with my outing into Muggle London. I need to speak to Ms. Granger about it," Lucius responded with a pained smile.

"Oh, let him in, Alicia!" Hermione's voice floated out of the open door. "Lucius Malfoy is not going to attack me. I'm plenty able to take him on if it comes down to it."

Lucius frowned. "I would appreciate it if you didn't use my name and attack in the same sentence… especially in the Muggle Liaisons Office. I don't need another inquiry going in under my name." He walked in and removed his outer robes, hanging them on the rack by the door.

Lucius pulled up short when he saw Harry Potter sitting in the corner on Hermione's couch. "Even more so, when Mr. Potter is here and fully capable of arresting me."

Hermione waved a hand. The door closed behind Lucius and she smiled. "Have a seat, Mr. Malfoy. I assure you, nothing said in front of Harry will get out to the general populace."

Lucius sat and stared vacantly at his clasped hands.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione prompted.

"The place I've been volunteering at..." Lucius trailed off and clenched his hands tightly.

"Mr. Ma— Lucius?" Hermione's voice took on a concerned tone. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Lucius looked up with a slightly desperate gleam in his eyes. "Delia— Delia Mathers, the girl I've been working with... she knows who I am! She knows my name and reputation. I only ever go by Luc Mallory in the Muggle world, but she _knew. My. Name_. She called me 'Lucius Malfoy' and— and—" Lucius shook his head and ran a hand agitatedly through his hair, dislodging the hair tie keeping it in its ordered plait.

Hermione sat up straight and shared a look with Harry. "Delia? Delia Elaine Mathers?"

Lucius nodded. He looked between the two and frowned. "How did you know?"

"Lucius," Hermione started.

"She goes to Hogwarts with Teddy," Harry cut in. "She's a Second Year now. They're on Yule Hols, though. You didn't know that she's a witch?"

"But— she's an orphan!" Lucius protested.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Really? That's your argument? Teddy is an orphan. I'm an orphan. Severus was an orphan. Tom Riddle was an orphan. It's not an indicator that a person cannot have magic."

Lucius shook his head in denial. "But—"

Hermione sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk. She locked gazes with Lucius. "I'm an orphan now after casting irreversible memory charms on my parents to protect them. It's been twelve years, Lucius. You aren't the same man you were back then. She may not even be Muggle-born. By our accounts, she should be a half—or pure—blood. Her parents died during the war. Ms. Renee Jeffers is a Squib working in conjunction with the Ministry to house orphaned witches and wizards."

Lucius stood abruptly and started pacing. "I've been going to Harold's Home for Children for ten years! Why is she just now telling… writing… that she knows who I am? Why not before?"

Harry sat up and watched the pacing man. "She doesn't speak. Teddy actually speaks for her in class when they're in a shared lesson since inter-House relations have gotten better. He said a different classmate speaks for her in her other lessons."

Lucius ran a hand through his hair again and sighed. "Why, if they know who I am… what I've done… would they allow me to continue to come by? Shouldn't they be trying to keep me away?" His gray eyes were filled with anguish and self-loathing.

Harry shook his head in the negative. "They believe in second chances. I should know. I built it."

Lucius stopped pacing and stared at the Man-Who-Lived in shock. " _You_ built—of course you did. _Harold's Home…_ How did I miss that?"

Harry shrugged and shifted back onto the couch. "I thought it was obvious. Granted, most of the children in the orphanage are under Hogwarts School age, but you should have noticed _something_ about the children. Accidental magic is difficult to control, and even more so to hide. I go out at least three times a week for control lessons for the younger children during working hours. I'm only in the Auror Office a few days a week."

"Yes, yes, but that still doesn't explain Delia's reaction to me this morning!"

"She probably heard some rumors at the school. You know how children are." Harry yawned. "Honestly, it could just be that she's a pre-teen hormonal girl. There are many reasons for a female to fly off the handle."

Hermione leveled a glare at her best friend. "Not helping, Harry."

Harry shrugged and shifted to lay down on the couch.

Lucius growled in frustration, "What can I do to fix this?"

Hermione tried to calm him down. "You could explain to her your part in the war. That's a good place to start at least. She knows who you are, so there's no point in trying to hide it anymore. You could—"

"I was pushing paperwork through to adopt her. That's why I've not been there the last week and a half. I wanted to make sure everything was done right in our world, and the Muggle world as well." Lucius hung his head and sighed heavily. "If I tell her everything, she won't want to be anywhere near me, let alone the Manor."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You were going to adopt her even though you thought she was a Muggle?"

"Everyone deserves a chance at a better life. I wanted to, well, I wanted to help her _have_ that better life. Draco has moved out and Narcissa can't have any more children. It's always upset her, and she has said on more than one occasion that she wished she could have another child. Delia may not be a baby or toddler, but she is a child, and she looks so much like us that she could even pass for a Malfoy." Lucius looked up again. "Would Delia even think twice before saying she doesn't want us for a family?"

Harry looked at the blond man and sighed before he sat up. "I'll go with you. I can talk to her and see what she wants—whether she'll consider you as a father figure, or would rather stay with you as a mentor."

Lucius looked at Harry in awe. "Thank you for this."

Harry shrugged and stood up. "I suppose since you know that I built the place, I can show you the Apparition point now. Come on, then. No time like the present."

Lucius stood and grabbed his robes. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded and waved. The door opened and the two men departed.

"Hermione?" Alicia called through the door. "Are you alright in there?"

"Just fine, Alicia. Mr. Malfoy had a bit of a shock and needed a some convincing that he's not the monster he thought he was."

* * *

Lucius and Harry transfigured their robes then clasped forearms and Apparated. When they landed, Lucius looked around in confusion. "Where?"

"About a block to the east of the Home. Let's go. I haven't spoken to Ms. Renee in a few days. I want to check in with her and see if she needs anything."

They walked to the Home and once again Lucius stopped outside frowning.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's so… depressing on the outside. It always gives me a sad feeling when I see it. Have you talked to Miss Lovegood about painting the outside? I'm sure she would be delighted to. Draco is getting tired of her repainting their apartment every week."

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked at the building. "Huh. No, I haven't. Thanks for the suggestion, though. I'll ask her when I leave."

The two proceeded inside and Ms. Renee stood up, flustered when she saw them standing side by side. "Um, Mr. Potter. Luc. I didn't know you knew each other…" she trailed off, fidgeting behind her desk.

"Lucius?" Harry asked, looking up at the man to his right.

"Harry?" Lucius drawled back, looking down at the shorter man.

"Oh, it's been so long, I almost didn't recognize you!" Harry gushed, holding a hand to his heart.

"Knock it off, brat. Renee is going to have a heart attack."

Harry shrugged and looked back at Renee. "It's fine. He was a spy for our side. It's why I sent the okay to let him come in as a mentor-slash-tutor for the kids here. It's not community service, out whatever you thought. He just wants to make a difference."

Renee nodded mutely.

"We'll just be going then. Tata!" Harry waggled his fingers in her direction before dragging Lucius down the hall. "Which one is hers then?"

"Next door on the right."

Harry stopped in front of the door and knocked.

The door opened with a glaring twelve year old peering out. Green-gray eyes widened and the girl stepped back, leaving the door open.

"Hi there!" Harry chirped.

The girl stared at him confused.

"She doesn't speak, Harry," Lucius reminded him quietly.

"I know that! Teddy is her classmate, remember?"

"Of course I remember!"

"Then don't question me! I'm 'The Chosen One!'"

Delia giggled, watching the two banter back and forth. She gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

The two men turned and looked at her curiously. "So, she _can_ make noise," Harry murmured.

"I've never heard her make any other noises. She sighs and huffs and groans when I crack stupid jokes, but she's never giggled."

"Hmmm. Must be a psychological issue then. Maybe we could get Neville to talk to her?"

"Neville Longbottom? Is he a Healer then?"

"Mind Healer. Because of, well, you know."

"Ah. Back to the topic at hand."

"Yes." Harry looked at the girl and cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure you _can't_ talk? Or do you just not _want_ to talk?"

Delia shook her head and sat on the edge of her bed. She picked up her notebook and wrote, 'I don't know. I'm afraid to test it.'

Harry flopped on the floor and watched Delia. "I was afraid of speaking when I was little because my aunt, uncle and cousin would hit me if I spoke. Do they hit you here?"

Delia shook her head, eyes wide.

"Are you afraid of offending people?"

Delia shook her head again.

"Why are you afraid then?"

Delia wrote out her response, 'Words have power once spoken. I don't want my power to be taken from me.'

Lucius stepped forward and knelt in front of the girl so he was on eye level with her. As Lucius knelt down, Harry stood back up and leaned on the wall next to the door.

When Lucius spoke, he radiated warmth and security, "Words do have power, yes, but the power behind normal words comes from an inner strength that _can't_ be taken from you. You are a resilient little girl, and I want you to feel secure in the fact that no one can take away your right to be you. You are among the top ranked students in your year in school, so I know you have the raw magical talent as well. I know you don't like me or trust me. Not anymore, at least, but I do want to help you. I was filing the paperwork to start the adoption process, but if you don't want my wife and I to adopt you, I can still be your mentor. Won't you at least let me try?"

Delia's eyes watered as she took in the blatant honesty and hope shining in Lucius eyes and nodded. She opened her mouth and spoke for the first time since she was a year old, her voice soft. "I have always known who you really are, and that's why I love you. I was afraid you wouldn't—wouldn't want a broken kid, so—" Delia's voice cracked.

Lucius pulled the sobbing twelve year old into his arms, "You're not broken, sweetheart. Just a little rough around the edges. It's okay. Most Malfoys are."


End file.
